Dragon-Bonded 1: Twins Forever
by AmayaZilla
Summary: Twins Forever follows the story of the twins Amaya and K'vin as they struggle against all odds to reunite after the lab explosion. Yet while Amaya wants to see her brother, she has to lead him on a wild chase through both time and space. In the end they both realize the universe and nearly everything in it is against the 'experiments', and they can only trust each other.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Amaya's eyes opened to the harsh light of the lab and she closed them again in disgust._

_Behind her she felt her brother stir, and shifted to glance at him. "Are you okay Kevin? What did they do this time?"_

_Kevin blinked and finally opened his eyes to make sure none of the scientists were around. Reassured that they were safe for now, he shifted his arm so she could see. "They put metal in me, they…" he broke off in a whimper but quieted as a scientist passed through the other end of the lab after another experiment to test with._

_Amaya gently soothed him as she examined the computer that had merged into the flesh of his arm "They get tired of animals?" She sighed and turned over to a more comfortable position._

_It was then that the scientist entered, the one that called himself King and used the five-year-old twins. He regarded them with possessive pride and smiled, never a good sign, as he examined them "I've got a treat for you two, a new creature just brought from the Rukbat System. It's really too bad we can't go back for more."_

_They were grabbed roughly from their cage and forced to march in front of the scientist as he led them to a back room. Inside nested a small pile of eggs with a strange golden creature resting beside them that resembled a small dragon from legend._

_"__Grab one egg each or I'll have your hide, it's a special treat you experiments get to help with the new creatures." King laughed and shoved them forward so that they nearly toppled into the nest._

_Amaya steadied herself first, her long brown feline-like tail curling around the nearest table leg. She resented what they had done to her all the more but she obediently picked up an egg, the largest of the pile, and moved away._

_Kevin's brown-orange wings fluttered uselessly as he tried to right himself and he ended up on his knees beside the nest with a good view of the eggs. He grabbed the smallest egg and carefully stood back up beside his sister, hugging the strange treasure to his chest._

_King laughed at their antics and shoved them back in their cage before going off with his work._

_The twins were left alone with their treasure while King and the other scientists began to examine the dragon-like creature more closely, killing her to study her DNA coding when the eggs finally cracked._

_Only half of the young hatchlings survived but the twins were happy with their new pets. Amaya's golden queen hatched as it should but the little gray of Kevin's had to be sliced free by Amaya's claws._

_More weeks passed while they learned to understand the 'fire lizards' and communicate with them. But the scientists began designing a new creature from the old gold's coding and dragged them out for the first batch of experimental eggs._

_The hatching was great for the three experiments who bonded with the dragons but the scientist became angry and went back to the coding. The three dragons were too small to be of use in any war and their coloring was wrong. Eventually the 'failures' and their partners were thrown into the back cages where experiments went to die._


	2. Chapter 1: Escape Plan

**Chapter 1: Escape Plan**

Amaya opened her eyes to the dirty steel cage she and Luna had been forced to live in for years. Razor fluttered down from the ceiling, a half-rotten apple gripped in her claw.

Amaya smiled and shifted to a sitting position to eat before she went back to work picking the lock.

Her brother stirred in the cage across from her before slowly sitting up.

"Shh…" she whispered to him as her claw finally hit the right spot. She grabbed the lock before it could fall to the floor, and then slowly pushed the door open.

She carefully slid to the floor, setting the lock aside as Luna joined her. Then she crossed to Kevin's cage and broke the lock as quietly as possible.

"Is she still okay?" he murmured quietly as he and his dragon, Runath, slid to the floor beside her.

Amaya turned to glance at the other occupied cage then she walked over to it and broke the lock. "Holly? Varneth?"

Dragon and human eyes flashed in the darkness of the cage as the door slowly creaked open.

"We have to find the others, King will lose today" Amaya smiled and turned to pick the lock on the door while Kevin helped Holly and the green dragon.

After a few moments the door fell outward on sagging hinges to reveal the main lab and a couple dozen cages.

Ten pairs of eyes turned to watch the three as they slowly moved between the cages and broke locks. Kids crawled out of cages, some with dragons and some without, while the two sea-people swam to the top of their now open tanks.

"Is this everyone?" Amaya whispered as the group gathered around the two tanks.

One boy, the youngest of the group besides the baby, shook his head while the one called Saber replied "They have a stable out front, a few more dragons there."

Those without dragons glanced eagerly at each other then turned towards the front.

Amaya glanced at Kevin then slipped out of the group "Those without dragons follow quietly. Kevin, Derin, go find the fuel tanks."

The stables were dirtier than the death cages and only six stalls were occupied. Two dragons, a wolf-dragon, a horse-dragon, a griffin and a strange boy watched the group enter.

Amaya left the group to pick and free their own partners while she carefully opened the boy's stall. "Don't hurt me now; we're all going to be free." She broke the first shackle and slowly moved to the others.

The strange boy watched her the whole time without moving a muscle but when the last shackle broke, he dratted across to the griffin and freed it.

Amaya smiled and turned to herd the group out but a sharp popping sound stopped her. She cocked her head to listen as another pop sounded then a blaze flared across her vision before she knew no more.

* * *

"It's not working" Kevin growled, glancing this way and that as they searched for the fuel tanks "Where are the scientists anyway?"

Derin shrugged, rubbing Saberith's head as they continued down the hall "You're the one with the fire lizard."

Kevin shook his head and stopped as his fire lizard Strike appeared in front of them "What is it?"

Before the little creature could answer, King stepped out of the room at the end of the hall and turned to smile at them.

Kevin backed up a pace as Strike settled on his shoulder, anger and fear both keeping him silent while he felt Derin shivered behind him.

"Taking a tour are we? Shouldn't you be dead by now?" King took a step towards them and both boys backed up.

"Skittish are we?" King's smile widened as he reached to grab them.

Derin whipped around and was on Saberith's back in an instant. The orange bird-dragon didn't need any urging and shot off down the hall.

Kevin ducked into the nearest room with Runath and Strike, finally thinking of something to say "You don't know everything old man."

He locked the door with a swift jerk of his wrist and turned to find himself in the control room. Runath nudged his arm and padded over to a large tank that read flammable in bold letters.

Kevin nodded and climbed onto the dragon's back _Go for it, we don't have time._ A fire blossomed from the dragon's mouth and hit the tank with a sharp pop. The second hit ignited and a fire ball exploded as Runath leapt into the numbing cold of _between._


End file.
